


Не богаче ни на грош

by lachance



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Closeted Character, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Все они выросли под эту песню, спроси любое дитя девяностых — он узнает хотя бы строчку.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не богаче ни на грош

Он вырос в Техасе, где Sixpence None The Richer считали христианской группой. Его родители обвенчались под «Желтую розу Техаса», летом отец работал на добыче хлопка, а зимой — в шахте, мексиканцев было больше, чем белых, и все равно их избивали в школе. Патрика избивали тоже, но за другое. 

Он помнит, как разносил газеты, чтобы скопить на первую консоль. Как выменивал картриджи у таких же тихих долговязых гиков за бейсбольные карточки, сплетни и иногда просто возможность поиграть вместе. Как они сидели бедро к бедру, проходя уровень за уровнем, и чем старше Патрик становился, тем сильнее нарастало внутреннее напряжение. Истома, как после долгого дня на солнце, когда совсем не хочется шевелиться, только смотреть вверх, прикрыв глаза, пока все вокруг не превратится в цветные круги и черные точки. Мама тогда ушла с работы и с кухни бесконечно доносились звон посуды и музыка из ромкомов — чаще всего одна и та же песня, она в нулевых была повсюду. «Поцелуй меня посреди ячменного поля ночью на зеленой траве».

Патрик вырос в Техасе, где одноклассник едва не выбил его сестре глаз, когда им было десять, а сам он научился стрелять в пятнадцать — отец расставил на заднем дворе банки, отдачей едва не сломало плечо, от рук еще два дня несло чем-то металлическим, сколько не отмывай их — до шелушения, до красных пятен. Когда в пятнадцать же неумело прижался губами вместо того, чтобы врезать, как полагалось в их щенячьей возне — где-то по радио в проезжающем мимо ровере тоже играла та песня. Само собой.

Тот мальчишка ответил — так же неумело и так же яростно. А потом заехал ему коленом в живот, отпрянув в ужасе перед самим собой — я не такой, я не из _этих_ , я нормальный. Потом он растрепал всей школе, но это было даже к лучшему. Педиков не избивают, к ним брезгуют прикасаться.

Он вырос там, где с детства понимаешь, что с тобой что-то не так — недостаточно сильный, недостаточно белый, недостаточно гетеро, даже если был с девчонкой только вчера, и дело здесь совсем не в штате. Это люди — люди, которых тяжелая работа обтесывает, как резчик, оставляя только базовые функции — есть, спать, рожать детей, которые будут работать в шахте и на уборке хлопка, не в состоянии даже повернуть голову и увидеть, что за рекой в Эль-Пасо совсем другая жизнь.

***

Патрик уехал в Портленд, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать, на раздолбанном канареечном цивике, купленном за пятьсот долларов у семьи покойника, как это обычно и происходит. В первый день лежал в съемной клетушке прямо на груде своих вещей и слушал, как ругались соседи за картонной стеной, пока на фоне крутилось: «Поцелуй меня под старым домиком на дереве и мы пойдем по дороге, отмеченной на карте твоего отца».

Все они выросли под эту песню, спроси любое дитя девяностых — он узнает хотя бы строчку.

***

Вечерний колледж, бесконечная работа, от которой болят глаза и тошнит от усталости. Компьютеры. Быстрый интернет. NES — это что-то ностальгическое из его детства. Звонят только мама и сестра, никогда — отец, но это не важно. Патрик и не хочет слышать его голос, потому что к последнему курсу пьет совсем как отец и начинает думать, что ружье под стойкой действительно решает проблемы. Это пугает. Это пугает так, что приходится надираться еще сильнее в бесконечной спирали отрицания — это не я, это не со мной. Он пишет диплом по маркетинговым стратегиям Нинтендо. Приходится гораздо сильнее притворяться, что нормальный, когда он находит приличную работу. Офис — это тоже немного Техас. Ты должен быть стоиком и умело скрывать похмелье, и ты должен быть гетеро, а еще у всех вокруг есть для тебя ружье.

Патрик не такой, он не... У него открытый ум, окей, он даже себя мысленно не называет так, как называли его в школе. Он смотрел, как штат за штатом отменяют законы против содомии, как уходит прошлое «Не спрашивай, не говори». И он был рад, окей. Это не значит, что он один из них, он не такой, ему было пятнадцать. Ему было пятнадцать, черт возьми. 

По вечерам он надирается и играет в NES, которую привез еще из Техаса, и сбрасывает звонки сестры, ему нужна помощь.

Он не слышал «Поцелуй меня» уже много лет и никогда не хочет услышать снова.

***

Когда отец в детстве учил рубить дрова, он говорил, что сломать можно любое дерево, главное — хорошо рассчитывать силу и верить в свой инструмент. Патрику двадцать пять и он — такое дерево. Перерубленное прямо поперек хребта.

Когда уходит Джулия, прогорает вклад, с молотка уходит дом, за который уже был внесен залог — он собирает вещи и понимает, что за годы их почти и не стало больше. К NES прибавилась приставка поновее, где он проходит совсем другие игры — запойно, как все, что делают алкоголики и эскаписты, но игры точно лучше бухла. После них не так тошно смотреть в зеркало утром.

Он собирает два рюкзака, последние четыреста баксов, сдает ключи и садится в утренний поезд, уходящий с Юнион-Стейшн — два дня пути через полстраны похожи на время, чтобы подумать, но Патрик не думает все равно. Он спит в обнимку с рюкзаком и смотрит, как за окнами пролетают горы и хлопковые поля, горы и хлопковые поля — символы детства.

***

За столько лет попыток казаться нормальным, _быть_ нормальным он мог бы и научиться, но он всегда был паршивым учеником — бракованным, сколько ни исправляй себя. Зато он наконец идет к психиатру. Они стараются не говорить об этом прямо, но «Лексапро» прописывают алкоголикам. Он узнал об этом там, где не стараются — на собраниях АА. Патрику понравился их слоган, подходящий ему, как хорошо сшитый костюм из тех, что он никогда не носил: «Притворись, пока это не станет правдой».

Он надеется, что это станет правдой однажды.

***

Он пишет об играх и говорит об играх. Это легко и естественно, как говорить о Техасе или говорить о той песне, или — теперь уже — говорить об алкоголизме, шутить, что в том баре в Портленде придумали новое название для белого русского специально для тебя. Притворяться, что это всего лишь шутка. Притворяться, пока это не станет правдой.

Он переезжает, потом он переезжает снова. Из клетушки с тонкими стенами, где та песня постоянно мелькала в ромкомах, заглушаемых криками детей — ближе к Бруклину и круглосуточному метро. Он привыкает ходить пешком, писать сценарии, говорить с людьми — особенно говорить с людьми. Воспитанная тревожность означает всегда анализировать слишком глубоко, когда нужно просто плыть по течению — он чертовски плохо умеет плыть по течению. Костлявая сухопутная ящерица, брошенная в море — где твои жабры, доставшиеся от предков, где твои плавники?

Воспитанная тревожность. В квартале от его дома сразу три гей-бара, а Патрик вырос в Техасе и чертовски плохо представляет, как там могут не выстрелить, безошибочно узнавая в нем чужака. Он называл своим домом Портленд, теперь — Нью-Йорк, но он вырос в Техасе и это — то, что остается с тобой навсегда, вместе с генами родителей и знанием, как обрабатывать хлопок. Как добывать нефть. Как плавить сталь. Как «Sixpence None The Richer» были христианской группой.

Он смотрит в зеркало и видит в нем все тридцать лет бессильного стыда, будто они — клеймо на его лице. А потом набрасывает на плечи куртку и торопится в офис — писать сценарии и записывать футажи, и собеседовать новичка, о котором говорила Тара.

— Его резюме, — сказала она, — это нечто. Тебе надо с ним познакомиться.

***

Патрик не пьет, потому что... потому что он просто теперь не пьет, окей. Брайан в тесной кухне варит ему кофе, а потом вываливается в шумную гостиную, где Симон вслух читает треды на реддите, а Тара достаточно пьяна, чтобы рассказать наконец, как смогла выбить еще немного денег из «Vox», а Клейтон неумело бренчит на гитаре, и его все равно слушают, потому что, черт, это Клейтон, его любят все. Патрик дорожит ими, а они принимают Брайана — значит, он принимает его тоже. С его накрашенными ногтями и мягкими плечами, и этой его улыбкой, от которой...

Он не будет этого делать, говорит он себе. Он туда не пойдет. Это закрытая тропа, это то, как в пятнадцать он получил коленом в живот, и тяжелый разговор с отцом, и статус неприкасаемого; то, как он получил диагноз, который поставил психиатр спустя еще десяток лет. Сколько себя помнит — он избегает мужчин, что улыбаются ему _так_ , потому что они сами не понимают, что с ним делают этой улыбкой. Он туда не пойдет. Черт, он не гей. Так он себе говорит. Он притворяется, пока это не станет правдой. 

Поздней ночью он выбирает вызов, и Брайан посмеивается, обаятельный и чертовски пьяный, прося спеть с ним гармонию. Они перебирают песни, но пять-шесть лет разницы, оказывается, порождают культурную пропасть. Пока Патрик не говорит, раздраженно махая рукой:

— Черт, ну _эту_ ты должен знать.

И Брайан знает ее.

Что-то в груди замирает, а потом трескается. Брайан ловит его взгляд через всю полутемную гостиную, и в этом... черт, в этом нет ничего особенного, он улыбается так всем, слишком обаятельный и простой, чтобы понимать разницу.

«Поцелуй меня в свете молочных сумерек, отведи на площадку, залитую луной», — так себе представляешь финал Марио, все, что случается, когда наконец спасаешь принцессу. По крайней мере, так Патрик представлял в детстве . Тихий гик, выросший на видеоиграх и одной чертовой песне, которую знало все его поколение — как еще он мог представлять себе любовь? Потом оказалось, что он не может спасти принцессу, он даже себя спасти не может, но, кажется, раз в жизни он может быть с собой честным.

Он играет на гитаре, подпевая Брайану, который поет гораздо лучше, чем он: « _Мы пойдем по тропинке, отмеченной на карте твоего отца_ », — и этого наконец достаточно, чтобы спросить себя — кто я?

Что я?

Это то, что я искал?

Он обнаруживает себя тем, кто он есть: пятнадцатилеткой, получившим коленом в живот, гиком, уроженцем Техаса, сыном, братом, бывшим алкоголиком, протестантом, геем, влюбленным так, что вскипает кожа. Он сидит на полу — с той же песней, с той же детской идеей любви, с пережитой депрессией и не богаче ни на грош.

И пока Брайан улыбается так, будто ночь только начинается — это легко.


End file.
